ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Grey Matter Gets Ill
Grey Matter gets ill is the tenth episode of the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX series. Plot Grey Matter walks back and forth from his bedroom to Kevin's car carrying all his war strategy notes. Grey Matter then sits himself down on his desk and continues drawing up plans. The caption 3 days later... comes up and it shows Grey Matter, with lots of stubble, drooling as he continues to work away. Finally he collapses. Gwen and Kevin show up at his house, worried. They find Grey Matter lying unconcious on the floor. Gwen picks him up with a beam of mana and listens for a heart beat. Paradox teleports in. He explains that Grey Matter has become sick from being under so much stress. He tells them that Grey Matter must rest and not return to Ben until the Ultimatrix flashes a bright pink color. Gwen and Kevin nod, Paradox then says that they must take shifts at watching Grey Matter and that Kevin should make his way down to the Mr. Smoothy parking lot and teleports away. Gwen takes a seat on a chair and begins her watch for Grey Matter. Kevin arrives at the Mr. Smoothy parking lot to see an evil sorcerer. He absorbs a sample of rock from Pyros and becomes a redish-maroon color with flames all over him. He jumps into the air and tackles the Sorcerer to the floor. The sorcerer screams in agony as Kevin is burning him. He brings Mr. Smoothy to life and teleports away. Kevin moans and says, Upchuck isn't here. He absorbs a sample of Taedenite and begins his fight. Kevin swipes at the cardboard body and misses. It uppercuts him and he goes flying, though he broke the Smoothy's hand. Kevin gets up and merges his hands together, creating a large knife. He charges at Mr. Smoothy and drives his hands through it's body. Liquid begins to pour out and more cracks are opening up the side. Kevin gulps and transforms his hands into a large cup to hold it. The cup begins overflowing and he absorbs a sample of Nylon (The waterproof substance on umbrellas) and braces for impact. He is knocked over as the smoothy completely explodes everywhere. Kevin becomes normal, completely dry and returns to Ben's house. When Kevin arrives he finds Gwen with her eyes glowing a magenta color and sees Grey Matter roped up in bed by Mana rope. Kevin unropes him and puts him back into bed informing Gwen it is his turn to watch Grey Matter. Gwen walks out when her Plumbers Badge flashes alerting her that a mutant blob of tar is attacking people in the city. Gwen arrives in the city and finds the sorcerer again. She traps him in a mana bubble and throws him at the wall. The sorcerer teleports away again, cowardly. Gwen runs toward the mutant tar and gets it's attention. She creates a mana Methanosian and sends it to battle with her. It shoots mana fire at the tar pit. It begins boiling. Gwen shoots Mana at it though it absorbs the mana. The Methanosian begins getting tired and the Tar begins to move towards it. Gwen created a mana ball around it, lifting it into the sky. She dropped it from a large height. It splattered everywhere but began regenerating. Gwen shot a mana blast into her Methanosian and it began evolving into an Evolved Methanosian. The Evolved Methanosian threw mana fire bombs at the tar pit. It began exploding and gurgled in pain. Gwen then knew what to do. She picked it up in a mana ball, again, and flew it to a pond, dropping it in the water until it completely disintegrated. Gwen then returned to Ben's house. Back at Ben's house Kevin and Gwen's plumbers badges flashes instructing them to go to the Movie Theatre to fight the evil sourcerer. They left Ben's mom watching Grey Matter as they left. Gwen and Kevin arrived in the movie theatre to find the Sorcerer terrorising civillians. Gwen creates a Biosovortian out of Mana to fight it. Kevin absorbed a sample of a rock from Upgrade's homeplanet. Kevin became black and green and could merge with technology. Kevin merged with the cash register and began shooting pennies at the sorcerer. He merely click his fingers and deflected them. Gwen shoot mana at him and they knocked him right on the face.Gwen's Biosovortian shot magnetic rays at him. The sorcerer shot a beam at the three and they all squirmed in agony, unable to defeat him. Back at Ben's house Grey Matter woke up and the Ultimatrix began glowing a bright pink. He explained to his mom that was the signal that he was okay to leave. He became Ben again. Ben had bags around his eyes and a beard. He told him self he needed to shave and became XLR8. XLR8 rushed off to the movie theatre. XLR8 arrived in time to find the sorcerer smash Gwen's Biosovortian to pieces. He became Wildmutt and attacked the sorcerer. He chewed on his arm and slashed at his chest. The sorcerer casted a spell and sent Wildmutt into the air. The blast hit the Ultimatrix and transformed him into FuzzBall. FuzzBall softly hit the wall, absorbing dust off it and growing larger, then ricochetted back into the sorcerer. FuzzBall rolled around, gaining momentum, getting faster and faster, larger and larger as he got ready to attack again. The sorcerer got up but FuzzBall pounced in time. He landed right on the sorcerer again, but this time he was the size of a small car. He bounced up and down and finally released all his toxins, becoming his normal size, and knocking out the sorcerer. He then became Big Chill and froze his hands and called the plumbers to take him to incarcecon. Ben, Gwen and Kevin arrived at Ben's house and he told them he would only work for an hour then take two hours break. They left and Ben headed to his bathroom and began shaving. Meanwhile, back at the movie theatre, the sourcerer was beamed into a spaceship where Vulkanus applauded him on delaying Ben giving him more time to ready his invasion. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Paradox *Ben's Mom Villians *Sorcerer *Mr. Smoothy *Mutant Tar Blob *Vulkanus (Briefly) Aliens used *Grey Matter *XLR8 *Wildmutt *FuzzBall (Unintentionally) *Big Chill Abilities used by Kevin *Rock from Pyros *Taedenite *Nylon *Rock from Upgrade's home planet Creatures made by Gwen *Methanosian *Evolved Methanosian (Ultimate Swampfire) *Biosovortian Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX